


Розовые очки

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, Romantic Angst, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Оказывается, он все это время смотрел на мир сквозь розовые очки
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 6





	Розовые очки

Когда Донхёк впервые видит одинокого паренька за столом, то даже не обращает на него особого внимания. Тот был обычным «жителем» библиотеки: большой тёмный свитер, джинсы, растрёпанные волосы, очки. Уставший взгляд. Бледная кожа. Иногда — пластыри на руках. В общем, Донхёка ничего не должно было в нем заинтересовать.

Но заинтересовало. Хотя бы то, что парень приходит постоянно. С того самого момента, как Донхёк начал работать в библиотеке, он видит его каждый день, в одно и то же время. На одном и том же месте. 

Ли стало интересно, кто это. Он редко видел настолько стабильных людей. Может, это вообще призрак библиотеки?

Девушка, которая работает дольше него, сказала, что странноватого парня зовут Марк Ли. Донхёк кивает, благодарит, запоминает. Имя запоминается лучше, чем должно было. Оно постоянно вертится в голове, следом — на языке.

А потом Донхёк начинает наблюдать. Не специально, просто Марк притягивал к себе взгляд. Всем своим видом, каждым своим движением. То, как он переворачивает страницы длинными тонкими пальцами, как поправляет очки, двигает губами — всё это завораживало Донхёка, не давало сконцентрироваться, мешало работать. В голове начали появляться глупые вопросы: Кто он? Кем работает? Есть ли у него девушка? Где он живёт? Какую еду любит? Какой его любимый цвет?

Донхёк каждый раз, мысленно задавая их, смеялся над собой. Он такой глупый, его, почему-то, интересуют такие странные вещи. Они даже ни разу не общались. И, скорее всего, не будут. Донхёк почти уверен, ведь Марк не похож на открытого человека. Он тихий, иногда мрачный. Судя по прочитанным книгам — умный. 

Донхёк — полная противоположность. 

Донхёк — какофония звуков и цветов, он громкий, улыбчивый, открытый и уверенный. 

Донхёк желтый, зелёный и голубой. 

Марк — серый и чёрный.

Донхёк весёлый и солнечный, у него много друзей. Поэтому, парень убеждает себя, что новое знакомство ему ни к чему.

Даже когда случайно (честно случайно) сталкивается с ним меж книжных рядов. Марк смотрит на него своими большими глазами немного удивлённо, но спокойно, Донхёк — перепуганно. Сердце вдруг бьётся в грудной клетке так сильно, будто собирается её прорвать. Донхёк чувствует пульс в висках и даже не слышит, как говорит «Извините». Марк повторяет следом, у него голос тихий и очень приятный. Донхёк внезапно думает, что из него вышел бы неплохой учитель. Вот Донхёк, например, Марка бы слушался. Тот излучает уверенность. В его голосе — спокойная сила, таких людей слушают. Донхёк прячет покрасневшее лицо и убегает подальше.

Ему не нужен Марк.

Вот только жизнь, кажется, так не думает. Потому, что Донхёку пришлось переехать. Это, в общем то, не беда. Беда в том, кто сидит на ступеньках перед домом. Марк. На холодных ступеньках, без куртки, в домашнем свитере немного грязного цвета и с сигаретой в зубах. Донхёк замечает его слишком поздно, чтобы успеть придумать хоть какой-то план, поэтому, из него на автомате вырывается немного испуганное и неловкое «П-привет». 

Парень тут же понимает свою величайшую ошибку. Донхёк Марка знает. Марк его — нет. Поэтому здороваться, чёрт возьми, не стоило, нужно было просто пройти мимо. Но, к сожалению, уже поздно, Марк медленно поворачивает голову, смиряет Донхёка своим вечно спокойным (почти холодным) взглядом и выдыхает облако дыма прямо парню в лицо. Донхёк силой сдерживает себя, чтобы не закашляться от вонючего облака и ещё сильнее, когда Ли хрипло говорит:

— О, это ты.

Так, как будто он знает Донхёка. От этого липкая паника бежит по телу, сковывая его от любых движений. Неужели, его наблюдения заметили? Если так, Донхёк умрёт со стыда. Как потом смотреть Марку в глаза? И что делать сейчас? Всё же, выбрав стратегию «дурачка», парень неуверенно выдавливает:

— Вы меня знаете? — Марк делает очередную затяжку и прищуривает глаза (Донхёку показалось, что насмешливо). Ли выдыхает дым, тушит сигарету и опирается на руки, внимательно смотря на рыжего паренька рядом.

— Я очень внимательный. От меня почти никогда ничего не утаивается, я замечаю любую мелочь, даже если её пытаются скрыть, — Донхёк нервно кусает губу, понимая, куда клонит старший. — Ты не пытался.

Донхёк понимает: его раскрыли. Причём, наверняка почти сразу. Марк знал, что за ним наблюдают. Марк позволял за собой наблюдать. Донхёку хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Но, вместо этого, он делает несколько шагов вперёд. Прятаться или убегать смысла нет, парень вздыхает и садится рядом на ледяной бетон. Молчит. Не знает, что сказать, ведь интерес не пропал, а действовать как раньше уже не получится. Нужно что-то сделать, иначе молчание просто убьёт Ли. А Марк, как всегда, лишь посмотрит спокойно и забудет.

Возможно, Донхёк делает глупость. Но лучше попытаться, чем корить себя потом.

— Так… — неуверенно мнётся парень и натягивает рукава. — Может, будем друзьями? — на лице Марка нет удивления, злости или раздражения. Ничего нет. Он ничего не говорит. Только твёрдое «нет» и судя по тону, парень менять свой ответ не будет. — Но почему? Я что, настолько жалкий? — Марк вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Смотрит на Донхёка как-то странно, почти с жалостью, и мотает головой

— Дело не в этом. Я просто плохой человек. Тебе лучше… Не сближаться со мной.

Он уходит, оставляя Ли в тоскливых раздумьях. Что значат его слова? В каком смысле он плохой? Всё это тревожило и в то же время, Донхёку хотелось узнать что-то о Марке всё больше. Словно непослушный ребёнок, который не верит маме, что утюг горячий и может обжечь. Марк может обжечь. Он говорит это словами, это кричит всё в нем. Но Донхёк не верит и тянет руку к горячему утюгу.

В конце концов, что он может сделать плохого? Не убьёт же.

Донхёк думает, что Марк явно преувеличивает то, что он плохой. Парень выглядит немного закрыто, но это не проблема. Марк — милый, даже если никто, включая Марка, так не думает.

***

— Но ты вовсе не плохой! — вскрикивает Донхёк, на что получает лишь многозначительный взгляд и уставший вздох. У них снова этот дурацкий спор, Донхёк уже устал доказывать, что Марк хороший, а Марк — обратное. С того самого дня, Донхёк пытается пробить стену недоверия и выйти на какие-то нормальные отношения, что не будут включать в себя вечные «нет» и чертовы взгляды, которые так и кричали: "Как же ты достал, Ли Донхек». Парню неприятно, но он просто не может отпустить. Он будет продолжать пытаться, ведь Марк уже давно не обычная заинтересованность.

Это уже чертова зависимость. Марк в каждой мысли и в каждом слове. Марк во снах и в жизни. Донхёк больше не ходит с друзьями гулять, он спешит на работу и ждёт Марка, а дома постоянно его караулит на ступеньках. Это ненормально. Но Донхёку плевать. Он не может забыть чёрные глаза, хриплый голос. Он не может забыть мурашки от каждого чужого слова или взгляда. Донхёку больше никто не нужен. Только этот парень в большом свитере и круглых очках. С его вечно спутанными волосами и синяками под глазами.

Марк расплачивается с кассиром и складывает продукты в пакет.

— Ну и с чего ты так решил? — спокойно интересуется Ли, на что Донхёк с умным лицом начинает загибать пальцы:

— Ну, какой плохой человек будет носить свитер с оленем? — Марк удивлённо приподнимает бровь, мол, что ты прикопался к моей одежде. — Ты носишь очки, ешь брокколи и пьёшь молоко, любишь шоколад и носишь стоптанные кеды. Как ты можешь быть плохим?

Это правда звучит как абсурд. Недавно Донхёк видел, как Марк перевёл через дорогу маленькую девочку. Это было так мило, что Донхёк уверен: что бы себе не придумал парень, это только в его голове. Может, он сделал что-то неправильное, но это не так ужасно, как он думает. Донхёк собирается это доказать.

Марк берёт в руки пакеты и выходит из магазина, Донхёк скачет следом.

— В твоём понимании, плохой человек должен носить кожаные куртки, есть только в ресторанах и всегда носить с собой оружие? — интересуется он. Донхёк активно кивает, А Марк смотрит на него очень долго и задумчиво, с толикой боли. — Ты такой ребенок, Донхёк.

Звучит, если честно, как оскорбление. Донхёк дуется и выпячивает обиженно нижнюю губу. Но ведь это правда. Плохого человека всегда видно по его поведению. Он груб и высокомерен. Он заботится только о себе, считает других — грязью. Марк не такой.

Дальше они идут молча, пока Марк вдруг не садится на лавочку. Донхёк наклоняет немного голову, думая несколько мгновений, а потом падает рядом.

Марк достаёт сигарету. Курит, молчит долго, где-то пару минут, а потом говорит:

— Чего ты хочешь? — вопрос ставит в тупик, Донхёк давится воздухом и не знает, что ответить. Скорее всего, Марк уже давно заметил его симпатию, но сказать об этом прямо, в голос, Марку в лицо — просто нереально. Донхёк лучше выброситься из окна. Марк, кажется, читает все его мысли по лицу, поэтому, уголки губ дергаются в доброй насмешке. — Ты действительно ещё ребёнок. Ты даже о своих чувствах сказать не можешь, боже мой, — щёки Хёка заливает краска, он хмурится и возмущённо говорит:

— Что ты за глупости говоришь, а? Какие чувства? — Ли приподнимает бровь.

— То есть, ты не хочешь меня поцеловать? А если это сделаю я, ударишь меня и в отвращении начнёшь тереть губы? — Донхёк забывает, как думать. В голове только вместительное «блять" и большего для этой ситуации не нужно. Потому, что это, чёрт возьми, тупик. Решив лгать до конца, Ли выдавливает из себя:

— Да, — непонятно, взбесил ли ответ Марка, или же развеселил ещё больше. Парень резко поднимается на ноги, подходит к Донхёку. Опирается на лавку коленом, руками блокирует Ли любой путь для побега. Донхёк всё ещё молчит, почти в ужасе. А когда Марк приближает к нему лицо, его накрывает волна чистой паники. Их лица так близко, что Донхёк чувствует чужое дыхание. Марк осторожно ведёт кончиком носа по мягкой щеке, с ухмылкой наблюдает за реакцией и табуном мурашек, видит огромные глаза. Наклоняется к чужому уху, кусает мочку (Донхёк предательски вздрагивает) и шепчет:

— Уже можешь начинать отстраняется и кричать, что я ублюдок-извращенец, — это уже открытая насмешка, Донхёк готов уже разозлиться и высказать всё, что он думает, но Марк опережает и накрывает его губы своими. Донхёк застывает пытаясь понять, что губы на его губах — это не очередной сон. Это чёртова реальность, в которой Марк Ли его целует. Целует нежно и мягко, Ли едва не начинает дрожать. Зато начинает, когда одна чужая рука перемещается ему на талию и несильно сжимает. Донхёк так долго мечтал оказаться в этих руках. Это всё так сюрреалистично, что парень начинает задумываться о том, что это всё же сон. Марк кусает на последок чужую губу и отстраняется. — Не лги мне, Донхёк, — сказано слишком серьёзно для всей этой ситуации. Но Донхёк кивает, Марк тут же берёт свои покупки и уходит, оставляя парня наедине со смущением.

Вечером, когда Донхёк немного успокоился, ему приходит сообщение:

"Если и дальше хочешь оставаться в своём придуманном мирке — просто уходи. Если нет — давай встретимся сегодня и я расскажу правду.»

Донхёк радостно пишет «да», не задумываясь ни о чем. Даже о том, откуда у Марка его номер.

Вечером в кафе Донхёк приходит радостный: он наконец узнает о Марке чуть больше. Марк такой радости не испытывал. Он снова задумчиво курит (Донхёк думает как-нибудь попросить его бросить — вредно ведь). Как только видит Донхёка — прекращает. Выбрасывает окурок, отпивает из бокала. Спрашивает, что Донхёк будет есть. Тот просит время, чтобы подумать, Марк кивает, откидывается на спинку стула и говорит так спокойно, будто это название блюда из меню:

— Вообще то, я киллер.

Есть резко перехотелось.

Донхёк застывает, прекращает дёргать ногами и пытается понять смысл указанных слов. Понимает. Следом приходит уверенность, что это шутка. Марк не может быть киллером. Только не такой Марк, который сидит каждый день сидит в библиотеке и каждый вечер пьёт стакан тёплого молока. Донхёк слышит, как рушится весь его мир. Уже ничего не казалось прежним.

Это не шутка, взгляд Марка говорит, что нет.

— Теперь ты боишься меня? — тихо звучит, и когда в ответ, всё ещё, шокированная тишина, он кивает и поднимается на ноги. — Я так и знал, — в голосе, почему-то, звучит боль, Донхёк приходит в себя и хватает чужую руку.

— Нет! Ты не так понял! — парень кусает губу, когда чёрные глаза смотрят прямо в душу. Ему ведь и правда немного страшно. — Просто дай мне немного времени… Хорошо? — Марк кивает, садится обратно, почти с интересом впивается в Донхёка взглядом выжидая. Парень только сейчас замечает, какой это взгляд холодный и безразличный.

Всё в сознании Донхёка пошло под откос. В его мире была только одна система мира: люди ходят в школу, заканчивают университет, потом работают и заводят семью. Всё нормально. В его мировоззрении не было никаких киллеров, убийц и прочего, что нарушило бы идиллию в его сознании. Если они и были, то как в книгах: далёкие, карикатурные, нереальные.

Но Марк здесь, прямо перед ним. Живой. Обычный.

Донхёк пытается собрать осколки своего замка реальности, построенного за 20 лет жизни. Оказывается, он всё это время смотрел на мир сквозь розовые очки. Оказывается, ты можешь жить с киллером в одном доме.

В голове всё до сих пор не устаканилось, но молчать дольше было бы невежливо.

— Так… Ты убиваешь людей? — Марк кивает. — Ты не похож на… Такого человека, — слово «убийца» застревает в горле, но Марк всё понимает, поэтому, во взгляде проскальзывает искра злости.

— Я говорил тебе. Я предупреждал: я плохой. Донхёк у меня есть оружие. Я каждый день убиваю. И получаю за это деньги. Это моя работа. Так что тебе лучше держаться подальше. Вот что я имел ввиду.

Честно говоря, инстинкты Донхёка тоже так думают. Бежать. Забыть. Смыть всё в душе горячей водой. Восстановить розовый мирок и продолжить в нем жить. Без жестокости и крови. Без реальности.

Но… Это же Марк. Это чёрные волосы, большие глаза, красивые губы, это вечные холодные взгляды и непозволительно горячая кожа. Донхёк хочет больше и это приводит его в панику. Нельзя больше. Марк из другого мира. И Донхёку лучше прекратить эти недоотношения. Потому, что ничем хорошим они не закончатся. Осознание, что прекратить он не сможет, бьёт так же сильно.

— И ты… Убиваешь женщин, детей? — Донхёк обещает себе, что как только услышит «да», то встанет и уйдёт, потому что это слишком. Но парень проклинает Марка, когда тот задумчиво выдыхает.

— Я киллер, а не мразь, — видя всё ещё море вопросов в чужих глазах, он неуверенно продолжает. — Я ещё и просматриваю биографию жертвы. Сейчас я могу позволить себе отказаться от заказа, если не хочу марать руки невинной кровью. 

Сейчас.

То есть раньше, когда денег у Марка не было, но убивал всех.

Марк — это чёрный и красный. Алый, прямо как кровь.

Донхёк всё ещё не понимает. Честно, пытается, но ему нужно время. На то, чтобы уместить в одном человеке потёртый свитер и профессию «убивать».

— Я хочу... Хочу быть с тобой. Хочу помогать тебе… Хочу... — Донхёк закрывает глаза, потому что уверен: чужого взгляда он не выдержит. Покалеченного, уверенного в том, что возле него не сможет быть ни один человек. Потому, что Донхёк сам не уверен, что сможет. Но он хочет, он попытается.

Марк словно его зависимость. Он думает о нем днём и ночью и правда хоть немного сломала его розовые очки, но не чувства. Донхёк сможет принять. Он уверен.

— У меня… Много недостатков.

«Недостатки», как позже понимает Донхёк, — это кошмары. Каждую ночь, с душераздирающими криками и слезами. С дрожащими руками и истериками.

Донхёк пытается скрывать страх, обнимает, как можно крепче, целует нежнее, шепчет уверенней.

Что всё хорошо.

Что Марк человек.

Несмотря на оружие в шкафу.

Марк верит, Марк ему открывается. Он сам говорит — ему страшно.

— Я не могу любить, Донхёк. Просто не способен. Я боюсь открываться, боюсь причинить боль, но больше — что боль причинят мне.

Донхёк уверяет его (и себя), что он так не сделает. Не предаст. Даже когда Марк приходит домой с перепачканными в крови руками. Донхёк тогда впал в истерику, забился в угол, Ли долго уверял парня, что это его собственная кровь. Донхёк пытался поверить в это.

Марк в тот вечер ходил весь хмурый, а когда они оказались вместе на кухне раздражённо констатирует.

— Ты меня боишься, — Донхёк поднимает взгляд и мотает головой.

— Вовсе нет! — в глазах Марка — ярость, он громко бьёт по столу, парень напротив дёргается и сжимается. 

— Донхёк, не смей мне врать! — Донхёк с болью в глазах смотрит на него и закрывает лицо руками. Он боится. Но это не его вина. 

Это как-то… Само собой. Донхёк хочет любить, но Марк — все ещё другой. Все ещё чужой. Марк это понимает — это самое страшное. Потому, что Донхёк чувствует себя грязно. Будто он подлец, который делает что-то плохое. Хотя он не. Просто его так воспитали. У него есть чёткое белое и чёткое чёрное. К сожалению, Марк на стороне, где Донхёк не желает быть. Ли всеми силами пытается смешать в своей жизни серый, найти компромисс и наконец, быть просто вместе счастливыми.

Но Марк выдыхает «Я сегодня посплю на диване» и что-то в душе Донхёка снова ломается.

И ещё раз, когда Марк в очередной раз кричит из гостиной. Донхёк забегает в комнату, садится возле парня и осторожно берёт его лицо в руки. 

— Марк? — Ли поднимает свой испуганные глаза полны слёз и протягивает свои ладони к парню. 

— Донхек, кровь… На них кровь, — рыжеволосый мотает головой и хватает дрожащие руки. Целует нежно, каждый палец, каждый сантиметр белой кожи.

— Нет, милый, нет… Всё в порядке. Это всего лишь сон, — Марк содрогается в рыданиях, утыкается Донхёку в шею, тот обнимает его и осторожно гладит по спине. 

Как же он выживал раньше? Кто его успокаивал?

Марк был один. Понимание, что некому было его успокоить, словно порезы ножа. Донхёк закрывает глаза и пытается понять, что делать дальше.

На утро первые слова Донхёка были вовсе не «Доброе утро». 

— Если тебе так больно, зачем ты это делаешь? — Марк тут же хмурится, поворачивается к парню спиной и говорит:

— Мы уже с тобой говорили об этом. Деньги. Пока мне платят так много за одно нажатие на курок — всё остальное неважно.

Донхёк молчит, он понимает. Но сам бы так не смог. Хорошо ли это, или плохо он не знал. Просто факт: ему легче в библиотеке, чем каждую ночь в слезах. Марк другой, и это нормально.

— Ты знаешь, что я тебя не брошу? — в глазах Донхёка уверенность, Марк отводит взгляд и сжимает кулаки.

— Тебе же больно.

— Я тебя люблю, — Марк мотает головой. Глупый, глупый Донхёк.

— Любовь не должна приносить боль, —Донхёк, может и глупый, но Марка одного он не оставит. Парень видел его настоящего и оставлять его наедине с монстрами будет верхом жестокости. Потому, что Марк больше без него не сможет. Потому, что кошмары убьют его. А он слишком погряз в этой грязи, чтобы отказаться и начать жить по другому.— Пока это помогает справляться с болью тебе, я в порядке, — Марк закрывает лицо руками и молчит, молчит, молчит.

В нем борются два человека: один любит Донхёка и не желает ему боли. А второй маленький мальчик, который не готов отпустить тепло и заботу. Не готов остаться один. Марк чувствует тёплые руки на поясе и лёгкий поцелуй на шее.

— Я ни за что не уйду, слышишь? Я всегда буду рядом.

Даже если Донхёку больно и страшно, он будет рядом. Он поможет, успокоит. Он будет сильным.


End file.
